


Granger Who?

by Notfrozen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfrozen/pseuds/Notfrozen
Summary: Hermione Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. What do Harry and Ron get up to without her? Covers first year. Complete for now.





	Granger Who?

**Granger Who?**

_"Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it."_

Harry and Ron followed after Gryffindor house upon the announcement of a troll in the dungeons. Students pushed and shoved, some speaking in shrill voices, while others whispered in low tones. It seemed a little bit suspicious to Harry. A troll was somehow let into the castle without anyone knowing. Ron thought that Peeves let it in as joke. Something about the situation just bugged Harry.

"I still can't believe Quirrell fainted." Harry whispered as they started up the fourth flight of stairs.

"Poor bloke, whatever happened on his holiday must've really messed him up."

Then something clicked in Harry's mind. He opened his mouth but shut it immediately. The last thing he needed was for someone to find out he and Ron had snuck out after curfew and ended up at the third floor. It wasn't until the Gryffindors were dismissed to their dormitories that Harry pulled Ron aside.

"Ron," Harry's eyes gleamed. "What if it was all a diversion?"

"You think someone let it in on purpose?"

Harry nodded. "What if someone wanted to use it to go to the forbidden third floor corridor?"

"Then it would have to be an older student or a professor."

"But wouldn't the professors already know what's hiding in there?" Harry countered.

"Unless Dumbledore didn't tell them."

"But it all goes back to why he's hiding a three-headed dog in there in the first place."

"Potter! Ron!" The two turned to see Percy marching toward them with a grimace on his face. "Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Percy crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"What, is talking to friends against the rules now?" Ron snapped. "Come on, Harry, we're not wanted here."

**...**

The next morning after the troll incident was a Friday, and Friday meant double potions with the Slytherins. Their theories surrounding the troll on Halloween were put on hold as they entered the dark classroom and sat together near the back. The two kept far away from Malfoy and his lackeys, not in the mood for confrontation. Once all the students had filed into the room, Professor Snape shut the door with a swift spell.

"Take out your assignments." He snapped. Harry noted that he seemed grouchier than usual. He gave Ron a significant look.

Professor Snape collected their homework with a flick of his wand and then tapped on the blackboard. A piece of chalk began scribbling down directions for the next potion they would be working on. Professor Snape didn't bother to speak other than to say, "You may begin." It took them a few moments to figure out he had given them the go ahead to start brewing.

"I'll get the ingredients this time," Ron said as he stood. Harry nodded and squinted at the blackboard, trying to decipher the cursive handwriting on the board. They were to be brewing the Nausea Relief potion, requiring few ingredients but complicated preparation. Unlike prior lessons, Professor Snape was sat as his desk, not bothering to circle around them. It was odd.

When Ron returned with their ingredients, Harry nudged him and whispered, "Snape's being suspicious."

"More than normal?" Ron whispered back.

"He's not breathing down our necks," Harry muttered as he pretended to consider the jar of horned slugs. "He's not even standing."

Ron slid the mortar and pestle toward himself. "You think something happened?" He grabbed a handful of toad fangs from the jar.

Harry lit the flames beneath their cauldron. "I have a feeling something did." He tipped the jar of slugs over the cauldron until two slipped out. The two shared a look. Ron nodded and began crushing the fangs into a fine powder. They were going to do a bit of snooping.

The two boys made sure they were the last to leave the dungeons after class. Snape hadn't appreciated their dawdling and snapped at them to get out of his classroom, which neither of them appreciated. Instead of following the rest of the students out of the dungeons, Harry and Ron hid in a dark corner where they waited.

"What if he never comes out, Harry?" Ron whispered.

"He will. He has to." Harry replied.

As soon as the words left his mouth, they heard the door creak open. Professor Snape's recognisable footsteps sounded on the flagstone floor. Though he didn't walk past the two, Harry noted that his usual brisk footsteps were slower than normal. It almost sounded as if he was favouring one leg over the other. His footsteps faded into the distance until it was silent in the dungeons.

"Bugger it all, he didn't even pass us by." Ron said, stepping out of their hiding place. Harry followed suite.

"But didn't you hear the way he was walking, Ron? I think he's got a limp."

"There's only one way we can be sure." Ron said, a triumphant look in his eyes. "And I know exactly who can help us."

**...**

"And pray tell why we should help you, ickle Ronniekins?" said Fred.

"Yeah, what's in it for us?" added George. The two of them were stood with their arms crossed, smirks on their identical faces.

"Because we're family." Ron replied. The twins chortled. "And if you don't I'll tell mum you're abusing your Hogsmeade privileges."

Fred narrowed his eyes. "You'd snitch on us?" his voice sounded a bit dangerous.

"What exactly did you need help with?" George stepped forward, eyebrow arched.

Harry decided it was time to intervene. "We think Snape is up to something. Ron says you can help us find out."

"Snape, you say?" Fred's glower disappeared, replaced by a mischievous look.

"Well why didn't you say so!" George added, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Snape business is strictly free of charge. Right Freddie?"

"Right you are, Georgie, right you are." Fred ruffled Ron's hair, making the young Weasley scowl. "Ickle Ronnie is growing up so fast, it brings a tear to my eye." He sniffed and pretended to wipe his eye with a finger.

"Gerroff me you loon." Ron ducked away from Fred. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"But of course, little-ist brother." George stepped away from Harry and toward Fred. "Now how exactly would you like us to proceed?"

"Did you want us to plant some dung bombs?"

"Or perhaps dump a bucket of stink sap on him?"

"Oh, I like that one. But it's a bit risky - he may figure out it was us."

"Quite right."

The twins turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly.

"Er, nothing like that." He said. "We just want you to spy on him. See if he's injured his legs."

"Spy, you say?" Fred pretended to stroke an invisible beard. "I cannot deny that I do like the sound of that. What say you, Georgie?"

"I say we'll report back to you at the break of dawn, Agent Potter, sir." George said with a salute. With that the twins marched out of the common room, singing old war songs and getting curious looks along the way. Harry glanced at Ron, who was shaking his head at the sight.

"I wish I was an only child." Ron muttered.

**...**

Harry stared at the stacks of Quidditch books piled before him, feeling overwhelmed. It was Sunday and Harry had less than a week to prepare for the first Quidditch match of his life. After a grueling training session with the team, Harry had made a passing comment to Ron about feeling ill prepared. After giving Harry an apprehensive look, Ron had decided the library was their best bet. The two trudged up the stairs and into the lair of Madam Pince, who glared and shushed them over four times within the first ten minutes of their stay.

"I don't even know where to start, Ron." Harry admitted after staring at the books for a couple of minutes. Ron looked just as uneasy as he did. Neither of them were big on reading or studying, but in this case it had to be done. They had simply grabbed every book that had the word 'Quidditch' in the title and carried them to the nearest table. Harry was beginning to think it had been a mistake coming at all.

"Well, we've got to start somewhere." Ron furrowed his brows and then picked a title up at random. "This one seems good." Harry glanced at the cover.  _All You Need To Know about Quidditch_  was a rather thin book with an illustration of a broom flying about by itself.

"I suppose." Harry took it from Ron and cracked it open. He coughed as a cloud of dust rose into the air right in his breathing space.

"I'll get rid of whatever you don't need for now." Ron said after patting Harry on the back a couple of times. Harry nodded and started reading the first page. Unlike most books, this one seemed to be quite interesting and before he knew it, he was nearly to the last page.

He was brought back to reality by two identical gingers sitting across from him.

"Agents Weasley and Weasley reporting in, Agent Potter."

Harry dropped the book and leaned forward in interest. "Did you find anything out?"

"Agent Weasley, would you like to -"

"Would you quit it with the Agent bollocks?" Ron interrupted.

"Well I never!"

"The audacity of the younger generation never ceases to amaze me, George."

"As we were saying," George continued. "We crossed paths with our dearest Professor a multitude of times these past two days."

"He was quite astonished by our continued presence." Fred added. "We were threatened with detention by merely existing in the same space as he."

"We received intelligence that he had an appointment with our dearest Poppy Pomfrey, and with the skill of a seasoned spy, we followed our target into the Hospital Wing."

"It was there we uncovered that our cherished Professor put himself into some sort of peril, for there was an infected wound on his leg."

"I knew it!" Harry said. "He must've been to the third floor corridor."

The twins looked at Harry in interest. One of them leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. "You've been?"

Harry and Ron nodded. Neither of them mentioned that it was an accident.

"Can you believe it Freddie?" George laughed.

"The ickle firsties are proving to be quite a chip off the ol' block, aren't they George?"

Harry thanked the Weasley twins and they left, claiming to have business elsewhere in the castle. In his mind they had essentially confirmed that Snape had visited the third floor and been attacked by the three-headed dog. But the question was why? Did the Headmaster not inform the Professors about what was inside? Or did they know and Snape was trying to get in there for some other nefarious reason? And what purpose did the three-headed dog serve in the first place?

There were too many questions and not enough answers for Harry.

**...**

Harry groaned and shifted his body in the bed. He felt like he was hit by a bus. His eyes opened and the world before him was white and blurred. Where were his glasses? He slapped his hand about on his left and found them on the nightstand.

He was in what looked like a hospital. Harry couldn't remember the last time he was in one. He sat up in bed and wracked his brain to remember what happened. He had been on his broom playing Quidditch. Flint had committed a foul. Then his broom started bucking like an angry horse and he'd lost his grip. His mood darkened. Someone had tried to kill him.

"Harry!" Ron rushed into the room, followed by the witch who must've been Madam Pomphrey.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, sitting up more. "Did Gryffindor win?"

"You almost bloody died and you're worried about Quidditch?" Ron exclaimed. "Are you mental, mate?"

"What happened, Ron? I remember falling off my broom but not hitting the ground."

Ron's face paled. "They think someone jinxed your broom. When you fell it was still rolling and twitching in mid-air. Bloody hell, Harry, we thought you were dead. If it weren't for Professor Snape, then-"

"Snape?" Harry blurted out. "Snape saved me?"

Ron gave a solemn nod. "It all happened so fast, but he stood from the stands and cast a spell that slowed your fall, but you still managed to hit your head pretty hard."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why did Snape save me when he hates me? And who was trying to kill me in the first place?"

"Dumbledore made an announcement during lunch that they're going to investigate what happened." Ron said. "And that the match has been rescheduled."

"Well that's a relief."

**...**

Harry stared at the rock cake that Hagrid had handed him. Something told him that it would be a very bad idea for him to attempt to bite it. He set it aside and instead turned his gaze to the dog slobbering all over him.

"Hagrid," Harry set a tentative hand on Fang's head. The giant dog whined. "Are there any types of magical dogs?" He looked up at the half-giant. Hagrid was pouring the three of them a spot of tea. Ron was grimacing at his rock cake.

"There sure are, Harry. Let's see, you've got crups, which have forked tails. Then ya got hellhounds, which are nearly extinct. I think there are less than a dozen left in the world. Here ya are, Harry." Hagrid handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Harry took a sip.

"Y'know, Fang here has got some hellhound ancestry. That's why he's so darned big. Here ya go, Ron." Hagrid gave him a cup.

Harry eyed the dog with trepidation. Fang sneezed and hid his head under his paws. Harry snorted. Some hellhound.

"Then ya got the cerebus. That's a three-headed dog. Real dangerous, they are." Hagrid sat in his chair with his cup of tea, shaking the small hut.

"If they're so dangerous, then why've you got one in the castle?" Ron said and promptly sipped his tea.

"Well they're only dangerous if - hey, how do you know about Fluffy?"

"You named it Fluffy?" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's mine. I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the stone, I did." It was silent for a beat. Hagrid looked angry at himself.

"What stone?" Ron leaned forward.

"That must be what Snape's after!" Harry set his cup aside.

"Snape after the stone? Rubbish. He's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd never do a thing like that."

"Then why did he go to the third floor and try to get through it? We know he did, Hagrid, he had claw marks on his leg!"

"Listen to me, you two - you're meddling in things you oughtn't. It's too dangerous. Forget about Fluffy, and forget about the stone. That's top secret and strictly between Headmaster Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with glee. Hagrid set his cup down so hard that it cracked and the tea spilled all over his table. They'd never seen the half-giant so furious at himself. The two were promptly kicked out of Hagrid's hut and told to give it a rest and not get into trouble.

"Nicolas Flamel, eh?" Ron tapped his chin in thought. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Do you think your brothers may know about him?"

"They might. But I doubt they'll provide that knowledge for free." Ron shook his head in dismay at the thought of the twins. They started trekking back to the castle.

"What about Percy? He's smart, he might know."

Ron made a face. "He might know," he agreed. "But he might also start asking questions, like why we want to know."

They were quiet for a few moments as they approached the castle. Harry was deep in thought. Why did Snape want this stone? Was it rare or expensive? Or was it magical and granted the user… something?

"It doesn't make sense, Ron. Why would Snape go after the you-know-what?" Harry lowered his voice as they entered the courtyard. "Surely the other teachers must know it's there. Fred and George said he went to Madam Pomphrey about his leg - she  _must_  know where he'd gone. If he was really after it, then he wouldn't have seen her. That would give it all away."

"Then, and I can't believe I'm saying this -" Ron glanced around. "But, Snape must be innocent."

"If Snape is innocent," Harry whispered. "Then someone else let the troll in. But who? And why?" He rubbed his forehead, which was starting to ache. "We need to know what the stone is, and the answer to that question is Nicolas Flamel."

**...**

Weeks had passed since they'd spoken with Hagrid and Harry and Ron hadn't gotten anywhere. They'd been overwhelmed with homework and Harry had to go to Quidditch practice, leaving little time to investigate. That time they did have to investigate, they were too tired and fun deprived to actually do so. Instead of trying to solve the mystery, they played a lot of wizard chess.

The investigation into who had tried to kill Harry hadn't gone anywhere. Harry had forfeited his broom to the Aurors who examined it for dark magic and found no traces. He'd been relieved when he got his Nimbus back before the rematch. The Daily Prophet had gotten ahold of the story and Harry had received quite a bit of fan mail and packages which he had Professor McGonagall screen for hexes or jinxes.

"Why don't we do it like we did at Hagrid's place?" Harry suddenly said after moving his pawn forward. Ron moved a piece and Harry stared at the board, eyebrows furrowed.

"What d'ya mean?" Ron replied.

"I mean asking about the you-know-what." Harry glanced around the common room. Seamus and Dean were trying to make their shoes dance across the table on their left. To their right, a group of older girls were huddled around a magazine of a winking wizard.

"You mean playing up that you're muggle raised and all that?" Ron nodded in approval. "Brilliant idea, Harry. It's definitely less suspicious if you ask. We just need a way to bring the topic up all natural like."

"Should we ask the librarian for a book about magical stones?"

"No. If you're right and the staff all know, they'll tell Dumbledore we're on to them and be told to stop or somethin'. Library is out of the question." He moved his rook forward and took Harry's bishop. "I think our best bet is Percy, despite how much I'd rather not deal with the bloke."

"Percy it is, then."

"Check."

Harry groaned.

**...**

As it turned out, Percy Weasley was always busy with something. Neither Harry nor Ron wanted to risk mentioning magical stones among other students should someone make the connection, or overhear and gossip near the teachers. The only time they could actually find Percy was during mealtimes when they all sat together at the Gryffindor table. He would always disappear before they had a chance to speak with him in private.

The stone became a lower priority the closer Christmas came. Frost covered the windows of the castle and snowfall brought another form of procrastination for students. Harry never got to play out in the snow back when he lived with the Dursleys and spent as much time out as he could. He and Ron built a decent sized igloo one Saturday before the holidays. They were both furious to find out that Draco Malfoy and his lackeys had completely destroyed it.

"We've got to do something about Malfoy." Ron said one day as they sat in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah," Harry stared at the flames. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"I was thinking more on the lines of getting him expelled, but sure. Let's teach him a lesson first."

Harry launched the magical yo-yo out of his palm and watched as it spun round and round on the string, gold sparks flying out of it. It was one of the gifts he'd received after that Prophet article declared he nearly died. The yo-yo snapped back into his palm and Harry launched it again. This time it bounced about in the air, making an odd pattern out of the string, an illusion of flames encompassing it. Honestly, Harry didn't think it was much better than a muggle yo-yo. Both were pretty useless, but a good way to waste time.

"I've got it." Harry almost didn't catch the yo-yo, which would've smacked him right in the head.

Ron turned to him, a look of hope on his face.

"We sic Peeves on him."

"How? Peeves only listens to the Bloody Baron, and there's no way I'm having a chat with him."

"What if we provide Peeves with ammunition?"

**...**

It was lunch time. Harry and Ron made their way toward the Gryffindor table, both occasionally taking a moment to brush off leftover snow from their shoulders. Ron was trying his best not to smile, but it was difficult. Harry somehow managed to keep a straight face as their target swaggered into the Great Hall. They watched as he took his seat beside his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. He caught Harry's eye and sneered. Harry turned to Ron and made a show of whispering, "He'll never know what hit him."

They greeted Neville, who sat across from them at the table, and served themselves some food. Peeves was an impulsive sort, so they had no clue when he would show up. Harry did hope that it was soon, he was growing impatient.

"Harry, look!" Ron nudged him.

Looking up he had to fight back a smile. Peeves zoomed into the room, cackling, a bag in his hand. He weaved in and out between the tables, but it was clear to Harry who his target was. They were too far away to hear, but they didn't need to hear to know that Malfoy was being a prat. He scowled at Peeves and made a hand motion, as if to shoo him away.

There was a loud cackle and Peeves zoomed through the wall behind Malfoy. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. They looked back just in time to see two hands pop out of the wall. In one hand was the small bag. There was a cackle as it was overturned over Malfoy's head. Every Flavoured Beans, which had been softened by the softening charm, fell out of the bag and splattered on the blond's head and shoulders. It was sure to stain his robes.

Malfoy stood with a shriek and looked up just in time to see the poltergeists two hands disappear back through the wall. Harry and Ron tried very hard not to laugh at how outraged he looked. It was difficult considering how everyone around them was laughing and chuckling at the scene. Malfoy was shouting, though the two couldn't hear the words, and his face turned an ugly pink. He made eye contact with Harry and glared. If looks could kill, Harry thought.

"Good work with that spongify charm, Harry." Ron whispered. "Not a single bean bounced."

"Uh oh," Harry said, smile dropping. Professor Snape walked across the hall toward the Slytherin, face blank of emotion as usual. Within seconds Malfoy's hair and robes were cleaned. Harry and Ron looked down at their food.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Harry said.

**...**

"What did you expect, turnips?" Ron said as he turned to his pile of Christmas presents.

Harry had never gotten presents on Christmas before. He stared in awe at the large pile before him. Sat next to Ron, he began to unwrap the gifts and read the cards. From Hagrid he got a wooden flute. The Dursleys gave him a note and fifty pence. Mrs. Weasley gotten him a handmade sweater and box of fudge. Lastly, from a mystery benefactor, he'd received the most precious gift of his life: an invisibility cloak that belonged to his father.

 _Use it well_. That's what the note had said.

"I'm sure both of us could fit underneath it," Harry said later that night. He covered Ron and then scurried underneath the cloak. "See? You can't even see our feet."

"This is brilliant, Harry!" Ron laughed. "We could spy on the twins if we wanted."

"Or Snape." Which was Harry's plan.

"If he catches us he wont just take the cloak away, he'll bloody burn it."

"Then we'd better not get caught."

It was dark and eerie in the castle corridors. The few torches that lined the stone walls flickered. Harry and Ron were careful not to make to much noise as they walked down the stairs underneath the invisibility cloak. They struggled not to pull the cloak up too high so that their feet weren't visible. Harry briefly wondered if the corridors were always this empty at night, or if they would find others sneaking about once the holidays ended. At one point when they passed the library Harry considered peeling the cloak off when they were startled by footsteps.

They froze in place. Approaching them, round eyes looking right through where they stood, was Filch with a lantern. Harry's heart was racing. Surely they were caught.

But Filch walked right by them, unaware that two students were out past curfew. "Someone's in here, I just know it Mrs. Norris." The cat mewled in his arm, lantern-like eyes staring right at Harry.

The caretaker entered the library. Ron and Harry let out the breath they were holding and hurried into the other direction.

They skidded to a halt upon seeing a figure several feet away. The figure in black turned toward them. Harry turned to run and mouthed the word 'run'. They hurried away, careful not to make too much noise as they turned the corner and entered the nearest empty classroom. Neither of them turned around to see if they were being followed.

"D'you think he saw us?" Ron whispered.

"I'm not sure." Harry's heart was pounding. "I think I'm more concerned that he may have heard us."

Brisk footsteps approached. The two went still and pressed their backs against the stone wall. From their position they could look out of the doorframe and see the dancing flames of a torch in the corridor. Walking past them was Professor Snape. Harry nudged Ron, who nudged him back. The footsteps stopped several feet away from the classroom.

"Well?"

"Someone's here, all right. And when I find them I'll hang them on the rafters by their feet."

Harry could almost hear Snape's lip curling as he spoke. "I don't believe that will be necessary, Argus." There was a pause.

"There wasn't anything out of place in the restricted section, either."

"Very well. Carry on with your rounds." said Snape.

Once Harry was sure they were both gone, he turned to Ron. The redhead looked pensive.

"Restricted section, they said?"

"Do you think they're looking for the person who's after the stone?"

"It has to be. But why would they go into the restricted section? They must already know what the stone is, otherwise why would they go after it?"

"Maybe there's something else they want. Or they're trying to figure out a way past Fluffy. Or maybe the teachers just think they'd go into the restricted section and are trying to catch them?" Harry paused. "Should we go check it out?"

"Not tonight. They're on the lookout. They'd definitely catch us."

"Tomorrow then?"

Ron nodded. ""Tomorrow."

**...**

It was particularly cold the next night in the castle. Harry and Ron stood guard by the rope closing off the restricted section of the library. They had lost track of how long they had been standing there underneath the invisibility cloak. Ron was shivering.

"Do you think they've come and gone without us noticing?" Harry whispered, staring intently at the entrance to the library.

Ron rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. He shook his head. "There's only one door. Even if they were invisible like us we would have noticed the door opening."

"Right," Harry bit back a yawn. His eyes were beginning to get tired. "Ron," Harry had just thought of something. "What do we do if the thief  _is_  invisible?"

He looked at the redhead. His blue eyes widened a bit. "I didn't think of that. I don't know what we can do without getting their attention."

Before either of them could say another word, the library door creaked open. Torch light from across the hall flooded the entrance. Both Harry and Ron froze. They watched intently as a figure - no, two! - approached the restricted section. There was something in their hand, but because the intruder did not have a lantern, or even use their wand to provide light, Harry couldn't see what it was. One of them turned and faced Harry directly. He looked fearfully at Ron when the intruder took a step forward.

"The jig is up, boys."

Harry frowned. That sounded like…

The intruder lit his wand and pointed it at his own face. Harry relaxed and Ron swore under his breath. It was Fred and George. Whatever one of the twins had been holding earlier was long gone.

"We know you're there. No need to be shy," another twin said from behind them. The cloak was ripped away from them. Harry squawked indignantly.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, turning on the twin with a scowl on his face. "Give it here."

Fred - or was it George? - stared at the material in his hands, a reverent look on his face. "This is an invisibility cloak - a real one!"

"Is it really?" He joined his twin and stared at it in awe. "Blimey, George. Imagine the pranks we could pull with this."

"Well you can stop imagining right now," Ron said, stepping forward to swipe the cloak away. The twins glared at him. "It's Harry's."

"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled as his friend returned the heirloom. He looked at the twins. "It belonged to my dad."

Their glares faded, and George nodded in understanding.

"Quite the family heirloom you've got there, Harry." said Fred. "We can respect that."

"Speaking of respect," Ron interrupted. "You've gone and bollocksed up what we were doing. Where's the respect there?"

"Respect? For Ickle Ronniekins?" Fred laughed. "What kind of brothers would we be if we respected your boundaries?"

"What were you two up to, anyway?" George added, gesturing to the shelves around them. "Trying to catch a book thief?"

Harry took a small step back. He didn't particularly want to get involved in these family arguments. He watched as Ron's ears darkened.

"It doesn't matter what we were doing," Ron said. A look crossed over his face and then he narrowed his eyes. "How did you even know we were here?"

The twins looked at each other. "And don't even try to play it off. We were invisible and you looked right at us and knew it was us. How did you know?"

"Interrogating us, Ronnie?" Fred sneered.

"We should tell them, Fred." Said George.

"What?" he looked at George in surprise.

"They've shared their secret," George pointed at Harry, who held the invisibility cloak. "We should share ours. A secret for a secret."

The two exchanged looks and glares, neither speaking but seeming to communicate all the same. Harry found it odd and fascinating at the same time. They seemed to reach a conclusion. Fred sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he groaned. Harry and Ron watched as Fred pulled a sheet of parchment from the pocket of his robes. It was blank. Something told Harry it was not what it seemed. George got in between Harry and Ron and put his arms around their shoulders, "This here is our secret to success. Show 'em, Freddie."

Fred tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Harry's eyes widened as the blank parchment suddenly turned into a map of Hogwarts. He stared at the four dots in the library, each one labeled with a name.

"So that's how you knew," Harry said in wonder.

Fred nodded. "It always shows everyone who is in the castle, no matter if they're under disillusionment charms or underneath invisibility cloaks," he looked pointedly at Harry and Ron.

"It shows all of the hidden corridors and passageways in the castle," said George from between them. "Nicked it from Filch's office in our first year, and we've been using it for our pranks ever since."

"Brilliant," Ron breathed.

"Uh oh," George said. He pointed a finger at the map. "Someone's coming." They watched as a small dot labeled Quirinus Quirrell approached the entrance to the library. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Fred mumbled something and tapped the map and it became a blank parchment once more.

"Time to go." Fred and George both whispered before disappearing into the book shelves. Harry scrambled to get the invisibility cloak over himself and Ron. He double checked that their feet were covered.

"Ron, crouch down a bit!" Harry hissed as the front door opened. Ron did, and his foot was covered by the cloak. Harry's heart was racing as he stared at the entrance of the library. Like before, the torches from across the hall lit the entrance. There was no silhouette this time. The door creaked shut. Soft footsteps approached the restricted section. Harry watched as the rope closing the area off was lifted and slowly set down again. He shared a look with Ron. Professor Quirrell?

Time seemed to pass in slow motion as they waited for the intruder to leave. Harry didn't know what to think. Was Professor Quirrell really the one after the stone, or was it coincidence that he had decided to drop by the library tonight? Then again, why go to the restricted section at midnight while invisible if you were innocent? That conclusion made Harry all the more anxious. Ron seemed to have come to a similar conclusion, for his breathing had become shallow.

Finally, the rope was lifted and set down again. Footsteps passed them by. Harry glanced around in the darkness and bit back a gasp as pain shot through his forehead. It took all his strength not to make a sound or slap his hand against his scar. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it to pass. It wasn't until he heard the library door open and shut that he opened his eyes again. Ron was looking at him in concern. He opened his mouth, but Harry shook his head. Not until the coast was clear.

Seconds passed.

"He's gone!" said one of the twins from behind them. Harry and Ron let out sighs of relief and pulled off the cloak. Ron stretched his legs and winced, rubbing his right calf.

"What happened, Harry?" Ron said. "You looked like you saw a ghost."

Harry glanced at the twins, who were fast approaching. "Later," he whispered.

The twins stood before them. One of them was looking at Harry and Ron suspiciously. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing that interests you," Ron retorted. "Come on Harry, let's go back. I'm bloody freezing."

**...**

"It doesn't make sense, Harry." Ron said for the third time. The two of them were sat in the middle of their dormitory with a big pile of chocolate frogs between them. He opened one up and grunted when the frog jumped onto his face. The second he tried to snatch it, the frog leapt again, and Ron ended up smacking himself in the face.

"I know, I know," Harry was getting frustrated. They needed to know what the stone was to make sense of it all. Ron's frog squirmed out of his hand and leapt toward Harry, who caught it in the air. He handed it to Ron, who quickly stuffed it into his mouth. Ron picked up his card and grimaced. "Agrippa. Again."

"So what do we know again?" Harry said, opening his package of chocolate. "Halloween night the troll is let into the school. Quirrell sounded the alarm and fainted."

"Suspicious." Ron said, mouthful of chocolate.

"Snape went to the third floor and got mauled by the cerebus."

"Fluffy." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously." Harry agreed. "The twins spotted Snape at the Hospital wing. If he was guilty he wouldn't take the chance that Madam Pomfrey would find out what he was up to."

"Then he saved you at the Quidditch match after the broom jinxing incident." Ron added.

"Still can't believe that," Harry muttered. "Almost as unbelievable as a cerebus named Fluffy."

"So Snape is innocent."

"Then Hagrid admitted Fluffy was guarding a stone. It's top secret between Dumbledore and Flamel."

"But if its so secret why did the Headmaster tell the whole bloody school about the third floor? And why was it so easy to open?"

"Hagrid can't do magic, Ron." Harry said. "I don't know why… but he's not allowed. And he's the only one crazy enough to take care of Fluffy… so that's probably why its so easy."

"Dangerous, that." Ron shook his head.

"Then there's Snape and Filch on their rounds, expecting someone to break into the restricted area."

"They must know something is up."

"And finally…" Harry opened another chocolate frog package and snagged the frog from the air. After swallowing the chocolate he continued. "Quirrell in the library, invisible, sneaking into the restricted section according to the twin's map."

"Their bloody brilliant map."

"Quirrell is scared of his own shadow. How is he wandering around the castle at midnight?"

"Either the map is right and Quirrell is faking being a scaredy-cat, or the map is wrong and it was someone else."

"But what  _is_ the stone?" Harry groaned. "What is so special about it that Quirrell of all people is going through so much trouble to get it?"

"Harry-"

"Why is it so important that it was taken out of Gringotts to be protected at Hogwarts?"

"Harry-"

"How is it-"

"HARRY-" Ron shouted, getting his attention. Harry looked up, a bit peeved at being interrupted. He stared at the face of Albus Dumbledore smiling from Ron's chocolate frog card. Ron was tapping the small paragraph under the picture with a freckled finger. "It was here! All of this time!"

Harry read the description and frowned. "Ron, it doesn't say anything about the stone."

"Alchemy, Harry." Ron said. "It's turning metal to gold! If the stone can do that, then no wonder someone's trying to steal it."

"So that's it. Quirrell wants to be rich." Harry and Ron looked at one another.

"Is that it? Have we solved it?" Ron stared at the card in his hand as if it would provide him with the answers.

"I mean… it makes sense. But something feels off." Harry chewed thoughtfully on the head of a chocolate frog. "Something is missing, but I don't know what." He turned over the chocolate frog card and sighed. "Merlin again."

"I've got twenty of him, now."

**...**

The two deliberated on whether or not they would tell Professor McGonagall their theory. Harry was sure they were still missing a piece of the puzzle and didn't want to tell anyone if they weren't one hundred percent sure. Ron thought that if Quirrell was trying to steal the stone they should tell someone before it was too late. In the end, Harry agreed.

It was Sunday afternoon when Harry and Ron stood outside of Professor McGonagall's office. Fred and George had ensured them that she was there after they badgered the twins to check the map. Harry knocked on the door three times and waited impatiently. Moments later the door opened. Professor McGonagall looked down at them, surprise on her face for a split second, before giving them a stern look.

"Potter, Weasley," her voice sounded a bit strained. "How may I assist you?"

Ron nudged Harry. "Er," Now that he was standing in front of her, he realised he was about to accuse a teacher of theft, and if he was wrong it would all go very badly. Professor McGonagall's lips thinned.

"Mr. Potter, not all of us have several hours of free time to waste."

"Professor, we have to talk to you about something very important." Harry glanced around the hall. "Can we talk to you inside?"

"Please." Ron added when Professor McGonagall didn't move an inch.

"Very well," The witch looked resigned and stepped aside, allowing them entrance into her office. She shut the door behind them. Harry glanced around her office. It was very neat and everything was in order. Not a speck of dust could be seen anywhere on the shelves, which were laden with large tomes about transfiguration. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and conjured two red armchairs, which she placed across from her desk. "You may take a seat."

Harry chose the chair nearest him and felt his body sink into the comfortable squash chair. It reminded him of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall offered them a biscuit from a tin on her desk. Harry thanked the witch and helped himself to one. He noted that Ron snatched two.

"Now then," Professor McGonagall looked at them expectantly. "What was it that you wished to speak to me about, Mister Potter?"

"Someone's trying to steal the stone on the third floor." Harry said.

It seemed that whatever Professor McGonagall expected to discuss, this hadn't been it. She looked at them in outright shock and sputtered, "You know about the-"

Harry and Ron nodded. "And that it's being guarded by a three-headed dog."

"Fluffy," Ron mumbled to himself and took a bite of his biscuit.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You two went to the third floor when the Headmaster explicitly said not to?"

"Er," Harry watched as the witch frowned. "That was an accident. We didn't mean to."

Her eyes narrowed further. "And who, pray tell, is trying to steal the philosopher's stone?"

"Professor Quirrell." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

She didn't seem to have expected that either and looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Quirinus? You think  _Quirinus_  is trying to steal the philosopher's stone?"

Ron snorted. "Right? We didn't believe it either."

"But it's definitely him." Harry said. He explained as much of his reasoning as he could without revealing the map, his invisibility cloak, or the fact that they had been sneaking about the castle after curfew. "It's got to be an act, Professor. No one is that easily frightened in real life. I mean, he fainted in class when his own lizard jumped onto his shoulder. It was pathetic."

"Let me see if I understand this correctly," Professor McGonagall began. "You believe that Professor Quirrell is after the philosopher's stone so that he can become rich?"

Harry nodded.

"Why in Merlin's name would he want to become so wealthy?"

He looked at Ron. They hadn't considered that. Ron shrugged. "Who wouldn't want to get rich quick?"

Professor McGonagall frowned. "I can assure you that the stone is well protected.  _No one_  could possibly steal it. Now," she stood up from her desk and motioned for them to stand as well. "I suggest you two go outside and enjoy what is left of your free time before term begins again. I am going to have a very serious talk with Rubeus."

They were ushered out of her office and watched as she slammed the door shut.

"I can't believe she didn't believe us," Harry said as they made their way down the staircase. "You'd think they'd be more concerned about someone stealing it."

Ron put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "We did our part, mate. If they don't want to take it seriously then its on them. We tried to warn them. And anyway, McGonagall is right. We should enjoy our free time while we can."

"I guess," Harry said. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. All of their work for naught. "Want to rebuild that igloo?"

The redhead nodded. "We'll make this one bigger and better than ever."

**...**

Harry stood and stared at the small reptile in awe. Ron was next to him, a similar look on his face. They were in Hagrid's hut on a Monday morning, having skipped Herbology after an owl delivered an urgent letter to them. Hagrid's penmanship and the way he had worded the letter made it seem like he was in trouble.

He supposed technically, Hagrid was in trouble - with the law.

"Oh bless him, he knows who his mummy is!" Hagrid cooed at the dragon, who hiccupped and let out a small burst of sparks.

"Hagrid," Ron said slowly. "As brilliant as Norbert is, this is illegal. Where did you get the egg from?"

"Won it off some Greek chappie a few weeks ago." Hagrid said, beaming and looking for the most part unconcerned about the fact that Norbert had just singed his beard.

The two looked at each other. Harry shook his head. Somehow the man had managed to keep this of all things a secret from the two of them. It wasn't like they hadn't visited Hagrid over the last couple of months. Something told Harry that Hagrid hadn't been planning on telling them about the egg at all.

"Hagrid, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean - don't dragons grow up to be huge? Where are you going to keep it - er, Norbert?"

"He'll live in here with me, o' course."

"Norbert breathes fire. You live in a  _wooden hut_. Hagrid, this is mental!" Ron all but shouted.

"Nonsense." Hagrid replied, a small frown on his face. He stroked the dragon's smooth scales. "Norbert won't hurt his mummy. Would yeh, Norbert?"

"He's gone mad." Ron whispered.

Hagrid grabbed a bucket from the floor and placed it on the tablet that Norbert stood on. A dark liquid sloshed about inside it. Norbert chirped and stuck his head into the bucket, drinking whatever was inside it.

Harry and Ron tried to talk sense into their friend, but Hagrid refused to listen. He insisted that Norbert was too young to be away from his 'mummy' and it would be dangerous for him. The two had tried to convince him to give Norbert to the dragon reserve, but the conversation ended in Hagrid asking them to leave.

Under the protection of the invisibility cloak they traipsed down the grounds, passing by the greenhouses where their classmates were. They took a moment to relish in the fact that they weren't there harvesting Shrinking Sun Berries, which smelled of rotten eggs, and took the rest of the class period constructing a feasible fib to excuse themselves from Herbology. Neither of them had a good enough excuse.

They were in the middle of taking notes in their next class when two identical paper airplanes zoomed into the room and hit them both in the forehead.

Detention on Saturday morning.

**...**

It was raining out when Harry and Ron made their way to the greenhouses. Neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella so they were drenched to the bone and shivering by the time they reached Professor Sprout's sanctuary. She was busy tending to the Venomous Tentacula when they shut the glass door behind them. Ron flapped the soggy sleeves of his robes while Harry's teeth chattered.

"Good morning Mister Potter, Mister Weasley," she said in a cheerful voice. Harry thought no one had the right to be so cheerful this early in the day. Professor Sprout wiped her gloved hands onto her apron and approached the two. "Now boys, do you know why you're here today?"

"Er," Harry's teeth chattered.

"For skiving class?" Ron said, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering violently.

"Quite right, Mister Weasley." There was a look of disapproval in her eyes. "I'm very disappointed in you both, and I hope that this doesn't become a regular occurrence with you two."

"N-n-no, P-p-professor Spr-rout." Harry said.

Professor Sprout shot him a pitying look before she pointed her wand at Harry. His mouth opened, ready to ask what she was doing. Then a gust of warm air jetted out of the wand, pushing his air back and forcing his eyelids shut. He heard Ron shout "Blimey!" and then it was over. Harry looked down at his robes. They looked (and felt) warm and dry. A chortle to his right made him look toward his friend. Ron pointed at his hair and laughed again.

Before Harry could even retort, Professor Sprout cast the drying spell on Ron. Harry broke down in hysterics at the sight of Ron's face as the jet of air forced his lips back and his eyelids closed. By the time Professor Sprout had stopped the spell, Ron's hair looked like a red paintbrush. He shared his thoughts with Ron, who replied with, "So does yours!" And the two were doubled over laughing.

"As amusing as it is," Professor Sprout said, speaking louder than she normally would. "Detention is meant to be a punishment." She gave them a pointed look and Harry calmed down. When Ron gave another chuckle Harry elbowed him in the rib, making him stop.

"For the next half hour you will be removing the seeds from this Shrinking Sun Berries and putting them in this jar." She pointed at a large jar labeled SEEDS. There was a jar labeled BERRIES next to it. "The berries will go in the other jar. Let me know if you finish early and I'll get some more berries for you."

Harry looked at Ron, who was looking at him with a similar look of disgust and dismay. This was definitely worse than simply picking the berries from the aggressive plant. Professor Sprout left them to their task, busy trimming the Mercurial Ficus, a tree that leaned away from her whenever she got too close.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ron said lifting a berry from the basket. It reminded Harry of a grape, except it was bright yellow and smelled foul. He watched as his friend grimaced before squeezing it between his fingers. The stench of rotten eggs swept over them and Harry instinctively turned his head and gagged. When he looked back Ron looked a little green.

"Hagrid owes us for this." He had pinched his nose and his voice sounded nasal as he spoke. Ron dropped the green seed into the proper jar. Harry did the same with a frown. Even with his nose pinched he could still taste the scent.

"How do you figure?" Harry dropped a seed into the jar and it made a tinking sound.

"He is way too dramatic in his letters. If he hadn't acted like he was in trouble then we wouldn't have skived off and we wouldn't be here." Ron practically threw the seed.

Harry hummed in agreement and glanced about the greenhouse. Once he was sure Professor Sprout was out of hearing range he lowered his voice. "So, about Hagrid's pet."

"Norbert," Ron mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Mental."

"Can't we contact your brother to pick it up?"

"Yeah, I thought about that, too." Ron said. "It's just… getting Hagrid to agree is going to be difficult. Impossible, even." He met Harry's eyes.

"We're still going to do it, aren't we?"

"Yep."

**...**

"Well if it isn't Potter and the pathetic puppy that follows him everywhere. Oh wait, it's just Weasley."

Harry's shoulders tensed as he turned to glare at Malfoy. The Slytherin looked awfully proud of his joke, his chin tilted up as his pals around him laughed. At Harry's side Ron bristled at the joke.

"Hey Ron," Harry said with narrowed eyes. "Hogwarts really is magical. That rat in a wig just spoke to me! Oh wait, it's just Malfoy."

Malfoy stepped forward, wand drawn and grey eyes narrowed. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and glared at Harry. "Shut your filthy mouth, Scarhead!"

"Or what? You gonna turn me into a snuffbox?" Harry stepped forward, jaw set and wand in hand. "Oh that's right, you can't. You can't even turn a mouse into a snuffbox."

The Slytherin flushed an ugly pink and lifted his wand up.

"Malfoy! Five points from Slytherin for causing a disturbance in the hall and attempt to attack a student." Professor McGonagall seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her thin lips were drawn into a line and she stared hard at Malfoy.

"What? That's preposterous, I didn't even -"

"Would you like to make that five more points for insubordination, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. She seemed more angry than usual and Harry was suddenly glad he hadn't taken Malfoy's bait and hexed the Slytherin like he really wanted to.

Malfoy's ears turned red and he stepped away from Harry and Ron. He scowled at Harry and Ron and mumbled a quiet, "My father will hear about this," before passing by the two Gryffindors.

There was a small smirk on Ron's face as he glanced at Harry. It dropped as soon as Professor McGonagall spoke.

"As for you two, come with me."

They gave each other looks of dread before following after the cross witch. She led them into her office before sitting them down. Harry's eyes darted around the office. At his side Ron was wiping his sweaty palms on his own robes.

"What do you two know about Norbert." Professor McGonagall said. Harry instantly relaxed. He had thought they were in trouble about Malfoy. Looking at Ron he could see his friend felt the same.

"Nothing, Professor." Harry said, widening his eyes a smidge. He had learned over the months that wide eyed looks made it easier for him to get out of trouble. "Is that another student?"

The words seemed to make the witch angrier. Her nostrils flared and Harry could imagine smoke and flames erupting from her nose for some reason. "Mister Potter, I'm very familiar with that particular look. I've seen it on your father's face many a time. Now let's try again. What do you know about Norbert?"

"Er-"

"We told Hagrid it was a bad idea." Ron said. "That he had to get rid of him. Professor, did something happen?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and leaned back against her chair, a hand held to her forehead. "Rubeus' hut caught fire an hour ago."

Harry jolted in surprise. "Is Hagrid okay, Professor?" He asked. Images of Hagrid trapped in the flaming hut entered his minds eye. He knew that they should have written to Charlie sooner.

"Physically, yes." She said. "Emotionally…" she trailed off and shook her head. Her eyes narrowed at the two boys. "Once the flames were doused we were made aware that Rubeus notified you boys about his pet. Can you tell me why you failed to notify a teacher?"

The relief that Hagrid was okay vanished immediately upon Professor McGonagall's question. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Why hadn't they told a teacher? "Um," he looked down at the desk, finding the grain of wood rather interesting.

"We… uh… we didn't think?" Ron supplied. Harry cringed at the response, knowing it was unlikely to go down well.

And it didn't.

"You didn't think?"

Harry swore he saw actual smoke coming out of the witch's nostrils.

"Well last time we told you somethin' you didn't believe us, so why bother?" Ron said in his defense. Harry kicked his leg and Ron yelped and shot him a dumbfounded look.

"Last time?" Professor McGonagall looked confused. Then she was angry again. "Mister Weasley, these are two very different situations. The stone is safe. On the other hand, Hagrid was decidedly not safe and in fact endangering the school. What if another student had been in Hagrid's hut at the time the fire had started?"

"Professor, Hagrid didn't want to listen. We tried." Harry said.

"I'm afraid that for failing to notify a teacher of a potentially dangerous situation, I must take twenty points from Gryffindor. Each." Professor McGonagall said.

"What?" said Ron.

Before he could say anything that would lose them more points, Harry interjected with, "Professor, what's going to happen to Norbert?"

The name made the witch scowl. "Norbert is being retrieved by the Romanian Dragon Reserve. You are dismissed."

Harry left McGonagall's office feeling bad for Hagrid. He was probably devastated. Norbert had just hatched a few days ago and now he was being taken away. At the same time Harry was relieved that the dragon was being taken away. Norbert was dangerous, after all.

"Poor bloke," Ron said as they made their way to the common room. "He's probably crying his eyes out."

He stopped walking. "Should we go visit him?"

Ron stopped, too. After a beat, he nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

**...**

Before Harry knew it the school year was almost over. Revising for exams had begun and he watched as his classmates grew more and more frazzled as the days passed. Especially the Ravenclaws. That Granger girl was probably the most stressed of them all, with dark bags under her eyes and bushy hair in a disarray. Harry saw her reading her books while walking in the halls, muttering to herself as she went on her day.

Ron wasn't a fan of revising, and neither was Harry. It was hard to stay focused what with the clear blue skies and sunlight shining down on them. The weather was perfect for flying, and it took all of Harry's willpower to keep from ditching his schoolbooks in favor of his broomstick. Some days were harder than others.

"Does this sound right, Harry?" Ron passed his scroll of parchment to Harry. He took his eyes away from his own homework to glance over Ron's. "I think so. But you spelled this wrong." He underlined the word and passed it back.

"Hmm." Ron scribbled out the word and rewrote it. Then he sighed. "Can't we go outside for a little bit?"

They had been at it for two hours. Surely they earned a break, thought Harry. He nodded. "Alright, let's go. But only for a little bit."

Three hours later, Harry and Ron were outside in the green fields. Harry's broom was at his side and he was sweating after showing off a trick he learned in a book. The two were eating chocolate frogs and swapping cards. Ron was practising the severing charm on the cards he already owned. Harry was practising the levitation charm on whatever he successfully severed.

"You think we're going to pass our exams, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said, chopping a Dumbledore card in half. The picture of Dumbledore frowned at him, half-moon glasses falling off his nose and out of frame before he disappeared.

"What happens if a student fails their exams?" Harry said, trying to sound casual and not make his fear known.

Ron wrinkled his nose in thought. "I suppose you have to take remedial courses over the summer to catch up before the next year starts. If you fail all of them you probably have to repeat the year."

The thought made Harry anxious. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he was the only one to get all T's on his exams and had to repeat the year? Harry imagined the disappointed look of Professor McGonagall, and Malfoy's face filled with glee at Harry failing.

"Should we go back inside and study some more?" Harry picked at the blades of grass at his feet.

Ron sighed, "I guess."

They fell asleep in the common room surrounded by books, both of them shaken at the thought of leaving their friend behind if they failed their exams.

**...**

Exams had ended. History of Magic had been the most difficult, in Harry's opinion. It was so hard to remember all of those dates and goblin names. They were making their way up to the common room to have a game of wizard's chess in celebration of the end of exams. Harry had just stepped onto the landing of the third floor when he saw Professor Dumbledore hustling down the corridor. He'd never seen the old wizard move so fast.

"Ron," Harry said, staring at Dumbledore's garish pink robes. "Is he going where I think he's going?"

"You mean - Fluffy?"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore disappeared through the door.

"What do you think that's about?" Ron wondered.

"I have no clue." Harry was curious. Very curious. He felt drawn to the door. Harry wanted to-

"C'mon, Harry, let's go. Whatever it is I'm sure Dumbledore's got it handled."

Harry shook himself and smiled at Ron. "Okay."

**...**

It was the final game of the season. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Whoever won this game won the Quidditch Cup. Harry was nervous as the team walked toward the field. But as soon as he was air born his nerves had all but vanished. As the captains approached one another, Harry's eyes darted toward the Gryffindor section of the stands. Ron was stood beside Percy, who looked very much like he'd rather be anywhere else. Harry waved and Ron grinned.

"Aaaaaand, they're off!" Lee's voice filled the air.

Harry turned toward the pitch, eyes darting about, searching for the snitch. Ravenclaw's seeker, a second year named Cho Chang, was staying close to him. For some reason it made Harry nervous, and he put distance between himself and Chang. Oliver blocked the quaffle, which then ended up in Gryffindor's hands.

He tuned out the cheers of the crowd as his team scored, and the boos when Ravenclaw scored. He was focused on finding the snitch. Their team had done so well all year, and Harry didn't want to let them down. He was actually a little worried Oliver might do something drastic if they lost. Their captain was a bit… melodramatic at times.

They chased after the snitch twice and it had gotten away both times. He'd been so close to catching it. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he turned his broom. Then he spotted it. Chang was nearby, but looking the opposite direction. Like a rocket, Harry zoomed off toward it. Lee shouted that the snitch had been spotted, and Harry could feel Chang approaching.

The snitch darted toward the Gryffindor stands. Harry thought he heard Ron bellow, "YOU CAN DO IT, HARRY" and felt recklessness overtake him. It hovered above the stands. If he did it just right, he would catch it and not hurt anyone. He increased speed. An abrupt stop had Harry fly off his broom, the crowd gasping around him as he reached for the golden ball.

His fingers curled around the cool metal. Harry turned in midair and fell toward the crowd. He braced himself for impact. But it never came.

Harry opened his eyes. Was he levitating? He looked beneath him in confusion and saw Ron pointing his wand at Harry, blue eyes wide in shock. Grinning, Harry thrust his fist into the air and the Gryffindors went crazy upon seeing the golden snitch in Harry's hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS, 200 to 50!"

**...**

"I still can't believe we passed all our exams." Harry said and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The Hogwarts Express was an hour away from King's Cross Station according to the conductor. "I swear that I failed History of Magic."

"We don't give ourselves enough credit," Ron said between bites of a pasty. "We're not stupid. But we're not Granger, either, y'know?"

"All O's. That's insane." Harry shook his head.

"Right? She's like the definition of Ravenclaw."

"Can you imagine her in Gryffindor?"

"Are you kidding me? A bookworm like her? Not in this universe." Ron said. "Wanna play wizard chess?"

"Sure."

As Ron set up his chess board, Harry thought back on that last day of exams. What had Dumbledore been up to in the third floor corridor? "Hey Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think happened to Professor Quirrell?" Harry then lowered his voice. "Do you think… you think he tried to get the stone, and that's why he disappeared after exams?"

Ron looked up, a knight in his hand. "You think so?"

"I dunno." Harry replied. "I mean, it makes sense."

"Yeah." Ron set the knight down, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, Quirrell's no match against Dumbledore. He probably hexed his arse directly into Azkaban for trying to steal it."

"I guess it was in safe hands after all."

That was the last time either of them mentioned the philosopher's stone that year.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FF.net. Consider this complete for now. I may continue it someday. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
